Kidnapping Daphne Blake
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Daphne Blake getting kidnapped or captured by the antagonist. Her nickname is "Danger-prone Daphne". Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Hassle in the Castle: Falling down a trapdoor and being trapped in a room. Also, the Phantom attempts to grab her again. * Decoy for a Dognapper: ''Kidnapped and tied to a post by the Indian Witch Doctor. * ''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: Chased by Frankenstein's Monster into a dungeon. * Which Witch is Which?: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Witch and the Zombie. * Go Away Ghost Ship: Kidnapped and chained up by the Ghost of Redbeard, along with Fred and Velma. * Mystery Mask Mix-Up: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Scare Pair. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by Zalia Z. Fairchild. * The Haunted Candy Factory: A candy machine malfunctioned, engulfing her and the others in taffy. The Scooby-Doo Show * A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground: Stuck inside a piano with a sheet over her head by the Demon. * The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw: Grabbed by the Mantis and left tied up in the gardener's building. * A Menace in Venice: Tied up in a sack by the Ghostly Gondolier and later locked in a cell. Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * The Wizard of Ooze: Trapped in a net high in a tree with the others, with alligators below, and a beaver gnawing on the tree to make it a deathtrap. The New Scooby and Scrappy Doo Show * Scooby the Barbarian: Kidnapped and put in a cell by Olaf the Terrible and Viking pirates. * Scooby of the Jungle: ''Kidnapped and put in a cage by Randar the Ape Man. * ''Scoobsie: The Phantom of the Soaps tried to kidnap Daphne, but she was rescued by Scrappy-Doo. * The Scooby Coupe: Kidnapped and put in a cage along with Shaggy by the Specter of Sports Cars. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * Ghosts of the Ancient Astronauts: Held prisoner in a zombie village. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Scoobra Kadoobra: Kidnapped and put into a sleep by Maldor the Malevolent. * It's A Wonderful Scoob: Tied up by Time Slime, his slave in an alternate future. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Wanted Cheddar Alive: Kidnapped and tied up by the Cheese Monster along with Fred, Shaggy and Velma. * The Computer Walks Among Us: Kidnapped and eaten by Dinkley 2000 along with Fred and Shaggy. What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Big Scare in the Big Easy: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Leland Brothers. * High-Tech House of Horrors: Kidnapped and put in a tube by Shari. * New Mexico, Old Monster: Kidnapped and put in a giant bird cage by the Wakumi. * E-Scream: The Osomons capture a virtual Daphne in a box. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Revenge Of The Man Crab: Kidnapped and put in a cage by the Man-Crab. * In Fear Of The Phantom: Kidnapped and bound and gagged by the Phantom, whilst disguised as Thorn. * Escape From Mystery Manor: Kidnapped and chained to a couch by Danny Darrow. * The Siren's Song: Kidnapped and tied up along with the others by the Fish Freaks. * The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!: Tied to an airplane seat with wrapping paper, and gagged with a pacifier by Crybaby Clown. ''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman:_The_Brave_and_the_Bold Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' :Main: Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!: Kidnapped and tied up by the Joker and the Penguin, along with Fred, Velma, and Shaggy. Video games * Scooby-Doo! Classic Creep Capers: * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights: Kidnapped and tied up by Mastermind. * Scooby-Doo! Unmasked: Animated films * Zombie Island: Restrained by the magic of a voodoo doll by Simone Lenoir. * The Witch's Ghost: Restrained by a magic tree root created by Sarah Ravencroft. * Monster of Mexico: Kidnapped, tied up and blindfolded by the museum guide. * The Loch Ness Monster: Restrained by associates of Mcintyre, along with her cousin, Shannon. * Pirates Ahoy!: Kidnapped and tied to a mast by pirates of Captain Skunkbeard, along with the rest of the gang. * The Samurai Sword: Restrained by the power of the Black Samurai, along with the rest of the gang, except for Shaggy and Scooby. Also captured along with Velma and Miyumi by a Remote Pacific Island Tribe, and nearly married against their wills to their chief. * Music of the Vampire: Kidnapped and tied between two trees by Fangenschanz. Also kidnapped by Van Helsing later. Live-action films * Scooby-Doo: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Luna Ghost. She had her soul taken at a later point, and gets possessed by a demon. * Monsters Unleashed: Restrained by the Tar Monster, along with the rest of the gang (except for Scooby-Doo). Novels * Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright: The scarecrow grabs Daphne, and run off with her, but she escapes when he runs out of energy. * Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver: The Ghost of Monsoon Max throws a net over the gang, but Daphne escapes. She is then grapped by Monsoon Max and dragged away to the back of the ship. She is then stuff in a bench-box compartment and later found by the gang. * Scooby-Doo! Mystery 3: The Haunting of Pirate Cove: Daphne is kidnapped by Captain Purplebeard while the gang is clue hunting, with only a threatening ransom note left behind. After Purplebeard is unmasked, Scooby sniffs out Daphne by some candy she had dropped on the ground to lead the gang to her. Comics Gold Key Comics * The Swamp Witch: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in Which Witch is Which?. * The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne in A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts. * The Ghost of Redbeard: Retells the kidnapping of Daphne, Fred, and Velma in Go Away Ghost Ship. Charlton Comics * Custard's Next-To-Last Stand: Daphne, Fred, and Velma are tied to a stake and held for ransom by stereotyped native Americans. * A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man: Dr. Jickle knocks the gang out with gas, and restrains Daphne for knife-throwing practice. * The Four Flushers: a criminal gang of dog caretakers kidnap the gang so that Scooby-Doo will be forced to impersonate his deceased relative and get them money from the bank. Archie Comics * The Really Big Show: Daphne and Fred are tied up near a barrel of dynamite with a fuse lit for it to explode. * The Balloon Busters: Daphne, Fred, and Velma are bound and gagged by Fylon the balloon master. DC Comics * Scooby in the Booby Hatch!: Put in an asylum by her Aunt Mildred. * Revenge, Inc.: Trapped in her own mind by a hypnotic ray. * Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts: The whole gang was tied up by the villain. * The Perilous Pendulum: Bound in a "Pit and the Pendulum" deathtrap along with the rest of the gang. * A Real Steal: Daphne and Velma are captured and tied up by zombie outlaws who are robbing a shopping mall. Deleted scenes * [[Scooby-Doo (film)|''Scooby-Doo's unused opening]]: Kidnapped, bound and gagged by the Creeper, Frankenstein's Monster and the Giggling Green Ghost. Gallery WAY Daphne-1-.jpg|Decoy for a Dognapper'' Daphne_in_dungeon_in_Gaggle_of_Galloping_Ghosts.png|''A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts'' WAY Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Which Witch is Which?'' Daphne_chained_in_Go_Away_Ghost_Ship.png|''Go Away Ghost Ship'' Scare_Pair_kidnap_Daphne.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' WAY Daphne-5.2-.png|''Mystery Mask Mix-Up'' Daphne_(Swamp_Witch_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Swamp Witch'' Daphne_(Grimstone_Castle_by_Gold_Key_Comics).png|''The Ghosts of Grimstone Castle'' Redbeard's_Ghost_comic.png|''The Ghost of Redbeard'' File:Custard's_Last_Stand.png|''Custard's Next-To-Last Stand'' Jickle_restrains_Daphne.png|''A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man'' The_Four_Flushers_kidnap_the_gang.png|''The Four Flushers'' TNSDM Daphne B&G-1-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.2-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-1.3-.png|''Sandy Duncan's Jekyll and Hyde'' TNSDM Daphne-2-.jpg|''The Haunted Candy Factory'' TSDS Daphne-1-.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' Daphne_stuck_in_a_piano_AFHMDU.png|''A Frightened Hound Meets Demons Underground'' TSDS Daphne-2-.png|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' TSDS Daphne-2.5-.jpg|''The Creepy Creature of Vulture's Claw'' Daphne_in_a_sack_Menace_In_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' Daphne_in_a_cell_Menace_in_Venice.png|''A Menace in Venice'' DDW Daphne-1-.png|''The Wizard of Ooze'' TNS&SDS Daphne-2-.png|''Scooby of the Jungle'' TNS&SDS Daphne B&G-3-.png|''Scoobsie'' Sleep of the Centuries.png|''Scoobra Kadoobra'' About to be cursed with the Sleep of the Centuries. T13GoSD Daphne-2-.jpg|''It's A Wonderful Scoob'' Daphne_dynamite_deathtrap.png|''The Really Big Show'' Balloon_Busters.png|''The Balloon Busters'' Daphne_(Wanted_Cheddar_Alive).png|''Wanted Cheddar Alive'' APNSD Daphne-1-.png|''The Computer Walks Among Us'' Zombie_Island_voodoo.png|''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Daphne_SDatWG.png|''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' SDNo100F Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' Scooby-Doo Mysteries 17 - Scooby-Doo and the Farmyard Fright page 28 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Farmyard Fright'' SDM Daphne-2-.jpg|''Scooby-Doo'' (film) SCFUMO Daphne B&G-1-.png|The unused opening to the first Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Mysteries 27 - Scooby-Doo and the Deep-Sea Diver page 32 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver'' Scooby-Doo Mysteries 27 - Scooby-Doo and the Deep-Sea Diver page 44 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Deep-Sea Diver'' TMoM Daphne-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' WNSD Daphne B&G-1-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' WNSD Daphne-1.2-.jpg|''Big Scare in the Big Easy'' Daphne_trapped_in_tube_HTHoH.png|''High-Tech House of Horrors'' Daphne_grabbed_by_the_Wakumi.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Daphne_in_Wakumi's_cage.png|''New Mexico, Old Monster'' Virtual_Daphne_with_Osomons.png|''E-Scream'' Dragon's_Eye_Just_Deserts.png|''Scooby-Doo in The Dragon's Eye Conclusion: Just Deserts'' The Perilous Pendulum.png|''The Perilous Pendulum'' ScoobyDoo_121_p0030-1-.jpg|''A Real Steal'' PA Daphne-1-.jpg|''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' Island_brides.png|''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' MI Daphne-2-.jpg|''Revenge of the Man Crab'' Daphne_caged_(Revenge_of_the_Man_Crab).png|''Revenge of the Man Crab'' MI Daphne B&G-1-.png|''In Fear of the Phantom'' MI Daphne-3-.jpg|''Escape from Mystery Manor'' MI Daphne-4-.png|''The Siren's Song'' Strangest_Cases_deathtrap.png|''Bat-Mite Presents: Batman's Strangest Cases!'' Daphne as the vampire's bride.png|''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' MI Daphne-5-.png|''The Night the Clown Cried II - Tears of Doom!'' Scooby-Doo Mystery 3 - The Haunting of Pirate Cove page 54 detail-1-.png|''Scooby-Doo! Mystery 3: The Haunting of Pirate Cove'' }} Category:Running gags *